Bloody Marrow
by Storm Arashi
Summary: A serial killer who stole and developed a weapon from Delphi has thrown Andy Yablonski, Naomi Kimishima, Miranda Foster and many others into a world of turmoil. Bodies that appear melted, diseases that can kill soon...What will they do when Marrow attacks?
1. Prologue: Fallen Hope

_She was running for her life. She couldn't stop or he would find her._

Her shoes made, loud click-clacking sounds againt the street pavement as she hurried to get anywhere else but where she was.

The dark night was foggy she could barely see. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she was in a dead end.

"Oh no..Oh god no...No no no..." She turned tail and ran down the alley way.

She could see his shadow and hear his footsteps. He was gaining up to her!

Her heart pounded in her ears as she broke into a sprint.

_**He**__ did as well chasing after her. He wouldn't give up his prey so easily._

"PLEASE GOD!"

**_BANG!_**__

Her body crumpled to the ground a gun round being fired in her leg.

She quivered staring up at the figure who sneered down at her.

"Please...PLEASE NO-"

The phone rang as Alyssa Kimishima hurried to answer it. "Hello? Ahuh...Ahuh okay..." She covered the mouth piece turning her head. "N'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIII II!"

Naomi sighed putting down the knife she was using to cut up vegetables for curry. "Yes Alyssa?"

"It's Mr. David from work he needs to talk to you." She held out the phone as her mother walked over taking it.

"Thanks." She whispered before turning her attention to the chief. "Naomi here."

"Hello sorry to call on such short notice but an important case has come in...We believe it's the work of a serial killer."

"How many bodies and the conditions?"

"One here in Portland two in Pittsburgh same damage...A single word on the foreheads and needle and gun wounds on the corpses."

Naomi sighed knowing this would be dangerous if the killer had potentially been moving or if there was more then one. "I'll be there soon."

"Good...Be careful."

They hung up and Naomi dropped Alyssa off at the house of Lisa and Joshua Cunningham for the day. She trusted the other single parent to watch over her daughter.

Their kids were close after all.

She picked up her phone as it went off as she entered the morgue.

"Please...PLEASE NO-"

"She was cut off.."

_The dead shall speak._


	2. Chapter 1: Autopsy

Chapter One: Old past new memories.

The halls of CIFM were full of the similar breed of psychician. Medical examiners, crime investigators, forensics anthropologists.

They were all similar even if they didn't wish to believe it.

They knew possibly a thousand different ways to effectively kill a person from their cases.

They were potentially the most dangerous people on Earth.

Naomi Kimishima couldn't help but find herself muse this sometimes.

Especially when a potential serial killer was in the same town her children were growing up in.

She narrowed her eyes as her footsteps became faster she wanted to make haste.

Walking into Chief David Wayne's office she noticed the chief was absent. Little Guy was there as well texting. "Where's the chief?"

"Coffee refill. Intern's broke the expresso machine so we all have to use THEIR coffee maker which churns out the weak stuff." He reported sighing a little.

Naomi shook her head. "Put that away can't it wait?"

"Not really...Kind of an important deal..." He replied.

The forensics examiner rolled her eyes. "I expect that behavior from our children not from you..."

That got the phone put away quickly.

_Sorry Ryan.._ Navel thought suppressing the urge to sweatdrop. _But I am NOT ruining MY chance with the woman I love just because you can't get Alisha to go out with you...I told him not to listen to those residents their like jocks._

"Are you done inner apologizing to whomever you were messaging?"

It was scary how it seemed she could read his mind. Navel if he had to list what he loved and what he feared Naomi would be in the top tens in both.

Tied to first being his son Vincent and Naomi in what he loved most.

First place in the fear department above death was Naomi.

_Alright I can handle this...Go take care of the body bag this time._

She fixed him an icy glare as he was called out of the room. "No I believe it is your turn...Besides I did most of the work last time Vincent had an asthma attack so you owe me."

_^_^_^_^_^_^

_More like she owns me..._ The agent thought five minutes later helping lug the body in. "Why...Wasn't..There...A..GURNY!?" He asked as he and an orderly laid it onto the exam table.

"Yeah...About that...You and Kimishima's twerp rode it into the street...A hobo took it.." He replied. "Careful it's gruesome in there.."

He cringed. "Define..Gruesome."

"...Let's just say we had to ask if this didn't come out of a meat grinder."

Naomi walked in as this conversation occurred. "So does that mean we don't even have a positive ID?"

"Oh um...Yeah..That was-"

"Out." The orderlie ran as Naomi and Navel snapped on gloves.

Opening the bag they both were disgusted.

The body was practically a puddle and in pieces.

The organs were damaged beyond what Naomi could guess repair. "Little Guy get me some treys and the forceps."

'Yes ma'am." Careful to remove what tissue she could undamaged she managed a lung from what remained of the rib cage.

The more she and Little Guy moved around the body the more she noticed damage...

Including that something was up. "Little Guy get yours hands out of there and get your gloves off!" She snapped doing it herself.

Navel did so giving her an irritated look...Before realizing what she meant.

Their gloves..Had holes starting to errode into them. "What in the-"

"I noticed it when I could see my nail polish through it. That's dangerous." She stormed over to the sink furiously washing her hands. LG not wanting to risk contamination did the same.

"Did you notice how damaged the entire corpse was? Even the skull looked...Warped."

"It doesn't even have eyeballs anymore. It's a puddle of flesh and what's left of bone and it's still erroding..." Naomi sighed an old memory flashing. "Do you remember project Marrow?" She spoke low pulling Little Guy close by the tie.

He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't forget Delphi's forgotten project...Or rather the one that was far too dangerous to ever be used. More so for the so called Sinners meant to let it get out into the world. "How could I not? That thing was insane..."

"...I believe we're dealing with a bio terrorist then...One who's somehow gotten research for it and changed it...The body is breaking down like acid is being thrown on it..." Naomi paced back to the corpse. Even the organ and tissue samples she recovered were deteriorating albiet slowly.

"Little Guy run DNA tests on it before it breaks down completely. I want to know who this person was...And why they were targeted.." She said voice low as Navel was silent but swift in removing the samples to run them to the genetics lab downstairs.

She looked over the corpse and sighed before blinking noticing something metallic around what was left of the victim's neck.

Using two pairs of gloves to fight the acidic quality she fished it out.

A necklace.

"Hope." Was written across the locket in gold.

"...I'm sorry you were lost Hope."

_This had to be painful...There was no way to know if they were alive when this began...Unless this lunatic injected it into the neck to destroy her vocal chords and airways..._

What a horrible way to die.

Navel was bent over the microscope looking over the slides he had and making notes.

The compound was acid like in nature but only reacted to flesh or things that could easily break down like plastic. The petri dish was metal..It couldn't seem to eat through metal he noted.

At least not right away given the bullet that was recovered at the scene was only half a melted looking round.

"This is exactly like _it._/u " He hissed before pulling back and taking his findings to the computer entering it into the file for this case.

Turning on his webcam he was greeted with Naomi's figure.

Or rather her back as Alyssa could be seen looking sheepish an object at her feet.

"How come your not at Joshua's house?"

"He had to go to the dentist and I couldn't stay long...Mrs. Cunningham dropped me off and Dr. Kaeden brought me here."

Naomi sighed she was at least grateful her co workers knew who her children were.

That didn't mean she trusted them. Especially with this case. "Just...Go play on the Wii U or something over there..Or the old iPad."

"Okay!"

She turned back to the screen and put on a headset and microphone. Little Guy did the same.

This had to be as private as possible.

"Well?"

Navel swallowed hard which worried Naomi that their suspicions were correct.

"It matches completely...It's concentrated." He started in a low tone.

She felt nauseated to think something that could start eating you as you gasped your last breath could be..No WAS in some psycho's hand.

"It's Project Marrow."


End file.
